NIÑERA DE SANGUIJUELITAS
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos mangakas o autores: Vampire Knight: Matsuri Hino HISTORIA 100% YAOI CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS MAYORES DE EDAD


**NIÑERA DE…. SANGUIJUELITAS**

 **SINOPSIS:**

Yuuki Kuran para poder asumir el cargo de princesa, debe pasar ciertos exámenes con los Ancianos del consejo, por lo cual han regresado a la Academia Cross ahora que todos los alumnos han salido de Vacaciones para que esta pueda estudiar sin peros

Sin embargo Yuuki sigue siendo la misma torpe de siempre y un **"pequeño error"** según ella, le traerá los peores problemas a Zero Kiryuu, quien sin duda alguna en verdad quiere meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja con su amada Bloody Rose

Pero lo que nadie pudo evitar es que con el **"pequeño error"** de Yuuki todos cambiaran su manera de pensar hacia el Cazador y de pasar a ser odiado, pasara a ser AMADO.

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **UN PEQUEÑO ERROR**

Zero Kiryuu puede ser la persona más temida cuando se lo propone y eso muy bien lo saben todos, aunque en este momento su expresión es muy diferente a la que se podría ver normalmente ¿Incredulidad? ¿Estupefacción? Tal vez, pero de algo estaba muy seguro… Yuuki Kuran era la Vampiresa más torpe, despistada y buena para nada que ha podido conocer.

Cross Kaien siempre ha sabido que su hija es algo despistada, pero jamás paso por su mente lo GRAN despistada que podía ser, por lo que cuando vio aquello termino desmayado.

Yagari Toga experto cazador, con temple de acero, que jamás se ha tocado el corazón al eliminar a un vampiro, ahora se encuentra con la boca abierta, definitivamente la torpeza de Yuuki Kuran era sin precedentes, tanto que ni él podía creer lo que en este momento estaba haciendo y lo que pronto diría.

Seiren sabía que era una mala idea, la princesa Kuran era torpe, inexperta, torpe, despistada, torpe y torpe, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dado a conocer su punto de vista a su Señor y como nadie le hizo caso, hizo lo de siempre, esperar lejos y comprendía claramente el semblante y reacción de los cazadores.

Yuuki Kuran próxima princesa a ser presentada sabía que debía haberle hecho caso a Aido-sempai, pero como siempre sus malos hábitos humanos aun residían en ella y más cuando se trataba de estudiar, sabía que Zero querría matarla después esto, Cross se había desmayado y dudaba mucho que Seiren la defendiera y Yagari junto con Zero ahora estaban calmando algunos llantos por lo tanto… definitivamente estaba Muerta… si definitivamente muerta… esa mirada en Zero lo decía todo

Zero: ¿Qué demonios es lo que has hecho? Y espero que tengas una buena explicación

Yuuki: jajajajaja, pues… es algo chistoso… veras solo fue un "pequeño error" jajajajaja

Zero: ¿UN PEQUEÑO ERROR KURAN? ¿LLAMAS UN PEQUEÑO ERROR QUE AHORA LAS SANGUIJUELAS TENGAN 3 AÑOS?

Seiren: yo puedo explicar que paso

Yagari: te escuchamos y no omitas nada

Seiren: la princesa Kuran, antes de poder ser presentada y adquirir su título debe pasar pruebas y exámenes, lo más importante entre todo esto es que debe aprender a usar hechizos vampíricos, Aido era su tutor, podrá parecer infantil pero tiene vastos conocimientos, por eso Kaname-sama le había encomendado las tutorías de la princesa, pero ella aún conserva ciertos hábitos con los cuales Aido estaba lidiando, no ponía atención en las tutorías, no estudiaba adecuadamente y todo lo estaba tomando sin importancia. Dentro de tres meses tiene que presentar las pruebas y exámenes, Kaname-sama pensó que estando aquí ella tomaría más atención en las tutorías

Zero: adivino… les hizo creer que estudiaba cuando no lo hacia

Seiren: correcto, por lo tanto Kaname-sama le pidió que hiciera la demostración de un hechizo, todos estábamos en la sala, yo le dije que era mala idea por la torpeza de la princesa pero no me hizo caso, asi que me aleje del lugar y cuando vi que el resplandor que había creado se esfumo, me adentre y los encontré asi y lo único que se puedo ocurrir fue ir por el director

Yagari: que hechizo usaste mocosa y sera mejor que me lo digas ya que en este momento no me hace gracia alguna tener que estar cargando a estos dos

Yagari estaba sentado en un sillón y en su brazo izquierda sostenía a un pequeñito de cabellos rojos, envuelto en una gran camiseta y en si brazo derecho a un pequeñito de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes tambien envuelto en una enorme camisa, los cuales ya habían dejado de llorar y ahora estaban dormiditos

Yuuki: no lo sé, no tenía ni idea de que hacer, no quería que Kaname se molestara conmigo, asi que abrí el libro al azar y comencé a recitarlo, pero creo que lo hice mal y se quemo

Cross ya había despertado y había escuchado todo aquello mientras el sostenía a dos pequeñitas que tambien estaban envueltas cada una en sus respectivas blusas y ahora tambien solo dormían

Zero estaba con el ceño fruncido, pues cuando llegaron y vieron aquello el pequeño Kain y Aido se habían sostenido de su pantalón y no se habían querido despegar de él y lo que lo tenía de peor humor era que Kaname tambien se le había acercado y cuando Yuuki y Seiren trataron de apartarlo este comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y no dejo de llorar hasta que lo cargo, por lo que ahora en su pierna derecha dormía Aido, en la izquierda Kain y en sus brazos Kaname

Cross: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? No podemos llevarlos ante el Consejo Vampírico, no sabemos si quieran hacerles daño, además estaban en la academia y pueden pensar que tal vez lo hicimos apropósito y desencadenar algún conflicto

Yagari: tampoco podemos llevarlos a la Asociación, eso sería un desastre

Zero: tal vez haya alguna forma de contrarrestar el hechizo ¿recuerdas como era el libro?

Yuuki: no

Seiren: tal vez en el Consejo haya alguna copia, puedo ir con Yuuki-sama y revisar los libros y tal vez pueda reconocer el que utilizo, no sería extraño que la vieran ahí buscando libros

Cross: vamos por partes, lo primero es buscar ropas para ellos, no pueden estar vistiendo camisas y blusas enormes, además de que necesitan otras cosas más

Yuuki: kyaaaaa iré a comprarles ropitas hermosas, se verán divinos

Cross: Yuuki esto no es para que te alegres ni mucho menos para que pongas esa cara ilusionada, fuiste irresponsable, afortunadamente se convirtieron en infantes, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los matas? Sabes los problemas que tendríamos ahora

Zero, Yagari y Seiren estaban sorprendidos, Cross jamás le había llamado la atención a Yuuki, estaba serio y molesto con la vampiresa, Yuuki se sorprendió pues no se esperaba eso, pero Cross tenía razón, había sido irresponsable y pudo matarlos, por lo que solo pudo agachar la cabeza

Cross: espero no tener que repetirlo Yuuki, primero vamos a llevarlos a mi casa no pueden estar aquí solos y menos bajo el cuidado de Yuuki

Seiren ayudo a Zero y tomo a Kain y Aido, todos partieron a la casa del director, y colocaron a los pequeños en la habitacion de Cross

Cross: Seiren iras con Yuuki y comenzaran a buscar entre los libros de la Asociación para ver si encuentran el libro que utilizo, Zero sé que esto no te agrada pero necesito de tu ayuda, por ahora ellos solo son bebes y dudo mucho que recuerden como eran de adultos, asi que por favor ve al centro comercial y compra todo lo que van a necesitar, no sabemos cuánto tiempo vayan a permanecer asi, por ahora Yagari y yo cuidaremos de ellos

Seiren: esta tarjeta me la dio Kaname-sama para cubrir algún tipo de imprevisto, está abierta, con esta puedes comprar todo Kiryuu

Zero tomo la tarjeta y como decía Cross la situación no le agradaba y presentía que muy pronto esto le traería problemas, asi que un suspiro salio de la casa, tomo su motocicleta y salio de la academia para ir al centro comercial, Seiren y Yuuki salieron en uno de los carros para ir al Consejo

Yagari: creo que esto sera difícil

Cross: lo sé, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa más que cuidar de ellos

Zero llego al centro comercial y comenzó por ir por la ropa, entro a un almacén muy grande comenzando a elegir vestimenta cómoda para pequeños de esa edad, nada elegante ni complicado, al final eran pequeños y necesitaban ropa cómoda, compro shorts, pantalones, camisetas, tenis, zapatos, algunos vestidos, calcetines, ropita interior, baberos, suéteres y un sinfín de cosas, tambien tuvo que comprar varias cunas, cobijas, mamilas, leche en polvo entre muchas cosas, al terminar de hacer las compras, pago y pidió que fueran llevadas a la Academia Cross y como las necesitaba rápido pago por un envió exprés

Horas más tarde ya había llegado y vio como descargaban las cosas, ingreso a la casa y noto que no todas las cunas cupieron en la antigua habitacion de Yuuki y que habían tenido que poner tres dentro de su habitacion, suspiro pesadamente, y ayudo a acomodar las cosas pero pronto escucharon llantos, al parecer tenian hambre y aunque en verdad le disgustara tener que cuidar de las sanguijuelas tampoco era tan inhumano como para dejar que Cross los alimentara, asi que mientras que Cross y Yagari los bañaban y vestían él tuvo que prepararles la comida, ya había terminado y esperaba que Yagari y Cross terminaran de vestir a los que faltaban, asi que mientras tanto ya habían bajado a la sala a Kaname, Kain, Aido y Takuma

Zero estaba lavando todo lo que había ocupado cuando sintió un tirón en su pantalón, Kaname había ingresado a la cocina y lo veía con lagrimitas en sus ojitos, Zero bufo con fastidio y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, pero comenzó a ir pequeños sollozos, y cuando volvió a ver a Kaname este estaba llorando… bien él podía ser frio y todo lo que quisieran pero cielos tampoco podía ver a un bebe llorando, asi que seco sus manos y se agacho para levantarlo y cargarlo

Zero: ¿Qué pasa, porque lloras?

Kaname solo se aferraba al cuello de Zero con sus pequeñas manitas y movía su cabecita de un lado a otro escondida en el pecho del mayor, Zero suspiro y comenzó a acariciar su espalda para ver si lograba calmarlo, asi que salio de la cocina y se fue a la sala, sentándose en un sillón mientras seguía cargando a Kaname

Una vez sentado vio como Takuma se acercaba a él mirando a Kaname llorando

Zero: ¿sabes porque llora?

Takuma: pego manita

Zero: asi que fue eso

Zero sentó a Kaname en sus piernas y reviso su mano, tenía un golpecito que se veía rojo asi que comenzó a sobar su manita

Zero: ya no es para tanto, solo es un golpecito, debes tener más cuidado

Kain: pego poque Ailo se ima a cael

Zero: deben tener más cuidado, pueden lastimarse

Después de un rato más Yagari y Cross bajaron y para su sorpresa Zero estaba en el sillón cargando a Kaname y los otros pequeños sentaditos a su lado mientras el cazador les leía un cuento

Zero: Había una vez un hombre muy rico que tenía tres hijas. De pronto, de la noche a la mañana, perdió casi toda su fortuna. La familia tuvo que vender su gran mansión y mudarse a una casita en el campo.

Las dos hijas mayores se pasaban el día quejándose por tener que remendar sus vestidos y porque ya no podían ir a las fiestas. En cambio la pequeña, a la que llamaban Bella por su dulce rostro y su buen carácter, estaba siempre contenta.

Un día su padre se fue a la ciudad a ver si encontraba trabajo. Cuando montó en su caballo, preguntó a sus hijas qué les gustaría tener, si él ganaba suficiente dinero para traerle un regalo a cada una. Sin apenas pensarlo, las dos hijas mayores gritaron:

-Para mí un vestido precioso.

-Y un collar de plata para mí.

Con su candorosa voz, Bella murmuró:

-Yo solamente quiero que vuelvas a casa sano y salvo. Eso me basta.

Su padre insistió:

-¡Oh, Bella, debe de haber algo que te apetezca!

-Bueno, una rosa con pétalos rojos para ponérmela en el pelo. Pero como estamos en invierno, comprenderé que no puedas encontrarme ninguna.

-Haré todo cuanto pueda por, complaceros a las tres, hijas mías.

Diciendo esto emprendió la marcha a todo galope.

En la ciudad, todo le fue mal. No encontró trabajo en ninguna parte. Los únicos regalos que pudo comprar fueron frutas y chocolate para sus dos hijas mayores, pero no consiguió la flor para Bella. Cuando regresaba a casa, su caballo se hizo daño en una pata y tuvo que desmontar.

De repente se desató una tormenta de nieve y el desgraciado hombre se encontró perdido en medio de un oscuro bosque.

Entonces percibió, a través de la ventisca, un gran muro y unas puertas con rejas de hierro forjado bien cerradas. Al fondo del jardín, se veía una gran mansión con luces tenues en las ventanas.

-Si pudiera cobijarme aquí… No había terminado de hablar cuando las puertas se abrieron. El viento huracanado le empujó por el sendero hacia las escaleras de la casa. La puerta de entrada se abrió con un chirrido y apareció una mesa con unos candelabros y los manjares más tentadores.

Miró atrás, a través de los remolinos de nieve, y vio que las puertas enrejadas se habían cerrado y su caballo había desaparecido.

Entró. La puerta chirrió de nuevo y se cerró a sus espaldas.

Mientras examinaba nerviosamente la estancia, una de las sillas se separó de la mesa, invitándole claramente a sentarse. Pensaba…

"Bien, está visto que aquí soy bien recibido. Intentaré disfrutar de todo esto."

Tras haber comido y bebido todo lo que quiso, se fijó en un gran sofá que había frente al fuego, con una manta de piel extendida sobre el asiento. Una esquina de la manta aparecía levantada como diciendo: "Ven y túmbate." Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, era ya por la mañana. Se levantó, sintiéndose maravillosamente bien, y se sentó a la mesa, donde le esperaba el desayuno. Una rosa con pétalos rojos, puesta en un jarrón de plata, adornaba la mesa. Con gran sorpresa exclamó:

-¡Una rosa roja! ¡Qué suerte! Al fin Bella tendrá su regalo.

Comió cuanto pudo, se levantó y tomó la rosa de su jarroncito.

Entonces, un rugido terrible llenó la estancia. El fuego de la chimenea pareció encogerse y las velas temblaron. La puerta se abrió de golpe. El jardín nevado enmarcaba una espantosa visión.

Cross: Zero perdón por interrumpir pero ya deben comer

Zero: claro

Aido: ¿pelo e cueto?

Zero: terminare de leérselos más tarde, ahora deben comer

Zero fue a la cocina donde recalentó la comida, Yagari y Cross acomodaron a los pequeños en las sillas que había pedido Zero, todos los pequeños comenzaron a comer junto a Yagari, Cross y Zero, una vez terminaron los pequeños fueron a la sala, querían escuchar la historia, por lo que Yagari y Cross se quedaron en la cocina a limpiar todo, Zero comenzó nuevamente la historia hasta llegar a donde se había quedado

Zero: ¿Era un hombre o una bestia? Vestía ropas de caballero, pero tenía garras peludas en vez de manos y su cabeza aparecía cubierta por una enmarañada pelambrera. Mostrando sus terribles colmillos gruñó:

-Ibas a robarme mi rosa ¿eh? ¿Es ésa la clase de agradecimiento con que pagas mi hospitalidad?

El hombre casi se muere de miedo.

-Por favor, perdonadme, señor. Era para mi hija Bella. Pero la devolveré al instante, no os preocupéis.

-Demasiado tarde. Ahora tienes que llevártela… y enviarme a tu hija en su lugar.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Rima: no pele comelselo, no lejes que lo coma

Zero: si no me dejas terminas, no sabremos que le pasara al papa de Bella, asi que sigan bien sentaditos y escuchen

-Entonces te devoraré.

-Prefiero que me comas a mí que a mi maravillosa hija.

-Si me la envías, no tocaré un solo pelo de su cabeza. Tienes mi palabra.

Ahora, decide.

El padre de la chica accedió al horrible trato y la Bestia le entregó un anillo mágico. Cuando Bella diera tres vueltas al anillo, se encontraría ya en la desolada mansión.

Fuera, en la nieve, esperaba el caballo, sorprendentemente curado de su cojera, ensillado y listo para la marcha. La vuelta a casa fue un calvario para aquel hombre, pero aún peor fue la llegada cuando les contó a sus hijas lo que había sucedido. Bella le preguntó…

-¿Dijo que no me haría ningún daño, de verdad, papá?

-Me dio su palabra, cariño.

-Entonces dame el anillo. Y por favor, no os olvidéis de mí.

Se despidió con un beso, se puso el anillo y le dio tres vueltas.

Al segundo, se encontró en la mansión de la Bestia.

Nadie la recibió. No vio a la Bestia en muchos días. En la casa todo era sencillo y agradable. Las puertas se abrían solas, los candelabros flotaban escaleras arriba para iluminarle el camino de su habitación, la comida aparecía servida en la mesa y, misteriosamente, era recogida después…

Bella no tenía miedo en una casa tan acogedora, pero se sentía tan sola que empezó a desear que la Bestia viniera y le hablara, por muy horrible que fuera.

Un día, mientras ella paseaba por el jardín, la Bestia salió de detrás de un árbol. Bella no pudo evitar un grito, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. El extraño ser hablaba tratando de ocultar la aspereza de su voz.

-¡No tengas miedo. Bella! Sólo he venido a desearte buenos días y a preguntarte si estás bien en mi casa.

Zero: por fin se durmieron, no puedo creer que les haya tenido que contar un cuento

Yagari: ni yo que los haya tenido que bañar y vestir, sin decir que tuve que reconfortar a los dos llorones, si alguien se entera de esto mi reputación como "el Ángel de la Muerte" se irá al caño

Cross: basta, basta, no les pasara nada por cuidar de ellos, ahora hay que llevarlos a que duerman, está amaneciendo y el sol les hará daño

Zero: bien ¿quiénes dormirán en las cunas de mi habitacion?

Cross: Kaname, Kain y Aido, creo que sera o mejor, por lo que vi, están muy apegados a ti, Shikki, Takuma, Ruka y Rima en la habitacion que era de Yuuki, dejaremos encendidos lo monitores

Asi como lo habían decidido fueron a acomodar a los pequeños, quienes se encontraban profundamente dormidos, Yagari, Cros y Zero, bajaron a la sala, cuidar de tantos niños era agotador

Minutos después llegaron Yuuki y Seiren, por fortuna habían encontrado el libro, Cross y Yagari leyeron el hechizo que Yuuki había utilizado y su cara decía que no tenian buenas noticias

Zero: ¿Qué pasa?

Cross: resulta que es un hechizo algo particular, normalmente el efecto dura tres dias, pero Yuuki lo pronuncio mal, por lo tanto no sabemos cuánto tiempo estarán asi

Yagari: sin embargo hay otra forma de contrarrestarlo

Yuuki: ¿cuál sería?

Cross: con una poción, pero tarda dos meses y medio en estar listo, Yagari y yo tendríamos que salir y buscar todos lo necesitaremos

Yuuki: no hay problema, puedo cuidar de ellos, sera muy lindo cuidar a Kaname

Cross: claro que no Yuuki, eres muy irresponsable, iras a la Mansión Kuran, hable con Isaya Shoto sobre lo que has hecho y estudiaras con el jovencita, además de la gran reprenda que te pondrá, debes asumir las consecuencias de lo que has hecho, Seiren acompaña a Yuuki por sus cosas y tendrás que ir a dejarla con Isaya, él ya la estará esperando en la Mansión, después regresaras aquí para ayudar a Zero a cuidar a los pequeños, Yagari y yo tendremos que salir hoy mismo, lo lamento Zero sé que la idea no te gusta pero necesito de tu ayuda

Zero: está bien, tampoco soy un monstruo como para dejarlos asi, comprendo la situación, voy a cuidarlos, solo asegúrate que ninguno de ellos recuerde que los cuide

Yuuki y Seiren salieron del lugar, al igual que Cross y Yagari, Zero tomo ambos monitores y los llevo a su habitacion, apago uno de ellos y el otro lo dejo encendido, necesitaba dormir, asi que ingreso al baño, se dio una ducha, se vistió y salio para ingresar a la cama, pero pudo ver que Aido se había despertado y que quería llorar, lo menos que quería era eso o despertaría a los demás, asi que lo cargo

Zero: ¿Qué sucede?

Aido: no quelo domi soito

Zero: bien, entra a las cobijas

Aido gateo hasta donde Zero le había indicado y se recostó, Zero lo tapo y cuando iba a recostarse vio como Kain y Kaname tambien se habían despertado y ambos estaban por llorar

Zero: de acuerdo, ustedes ganan, pueden dormir en la cama

Zero agradecía mentalmente haber cambiado su cama por una matrimonial, antes de pasar a los pequeños a la cama, la movió para pegarla a una de las paredes para que durmieran de ese lado y evitar que alguno se cayera, paso a Kain y Kaname y después el ingreso a la cama, tapándolos a todos, Aido y Kain se abrazaban y Kaname tambien se había acurrucado en el quedando rápidamente dormido

Zero: si alguien me hubiera dicho que tendría a estas tres molestias en mi cama, le habría disparado con Bloody Rose sin dudarlo… en fin supongo que asi no son tal molesto

Con ese pensamiento Zero se había quedado dormido, pero esto apenas comenzaba, y esos pequeños vampiritos cambiarían la vida de Zero y él la vida de ellos… ¿en que terminara todo aquello?

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **EMPIEZA EL TRABAJO DE NIÑERA.**

 **LOS RECUERDOS VUELVEN,**

 **¿QUIÉN SE QUEDA CON ZERO?**

Zero despertó al oír varios llantos, abrió los ojos percatándose que era de noche, se incorporó de la cama viendo que los tres que estaban en ella aún seguían dormidos, suspiro pesadamente para levantarse e ir a la otra habitacion, en esta Shikki era el que estaba con un gran llanto, asi que lo cargo para tratar de calmarlo

Zero: no llores, todo está bien, shuuu, shuuu, o despertaras a los demás

Shikki al sentir el cálido contacto del cazador seso su llanto, solo pequeños hipidos eran lo que quedaba de ese llanto, Zero vio la hora y pensó que pronto despertarían los demás, asi que con Shikki en brazos comenzó a sacar ropa para vestirlo, le puso unos jeans café con una playerita roja con el dibujo de una jirafa y le coloco tenis en color beige, lo peino y al final de coloco una sudadera café con la imagen de una jirafa, lo volvió a tomar en brazos para ir a su habitacion, y lo coloco en la cama donde aún seguían los otros tres dormidos

Zero: pórtate bien ¿sí? Iré a darme un baño, no me tardo

Shikki asintió con la cabeza y se colocó a un lado de Kaname para recostarse a su lado, Kaname al sentir el movimiento despertó viendo una pequeña mata roja a su lado, pero al percibir el aroma supo que era Shikki, asi que se sentó mirando hacia todos lados

Shikki: de fue a banad

Kaname y Shikki veían la puerta en la cual había entrado Zero, para ver minutos después como el salía del lugar, Zero volteo a verlos y noto que Kaname ya estaba despierto, asi que se apresuró a vestir optando por unos jeans negros, tenis del mismo color, una polera manda larga blanca con el estampado de una alas de ángel en la parte de atrás y un suéter blanco de cuello alto

Tomo un conjunto de ropa y tomo a Kaname para comenzar a vestirlo, para el tomo unos jeans azul oscuro, una playerita manga larga beige con la imagen de un león, unos tenis azules y por ultimo una sudadera beige, lo peino y lo volvió a colocar en la cama

Zero: listo, ahora preparare la ropa para los otros, asi que pórtense bien

Kaname: hambe

Zero: que quieren ¿cenar? O ¿desayunar?

Shikki: hambe, pancita hambe

Zero: bueno, supongo que puedo prepararles primero unos biberones y después veré que cocinarles

Zero no termino lo que iba a decir pues más llantos se escucharon, asi que salio de la habitacion y con pesar vio que Rima, Ruka y Takuma ya habían despertado, luego nuevos llantos en su habitacion, al parecer Aido y Kain tambien despertaron

Esas sanguijuelas al parecer tenian buenos pulmones, pues estaban por reventarle los tímpanos, así que tomo a Ruka y Rima y las llevo a su habitacion, regreso por Takuma y fue la única forma en la que pudo medio calmarlos, comenzó a vestirlos uno a uno, cuando termino, comenzó a bajarlos, primero a Rima y Ruka, luego a Takuma y Shikki, Luego a Kain y Aido y al final a Kaname, los dejo en la sala para preparar todos los biberones, una vez que termino fue a la sala y le dio una a cada uno

Los pequeños lo tomaron y gustosos comenzaron a beber de estos, mientras Zero nuevamente se adentró a la cocina para comenzar a guisar un poco de pollo con verduras y un poco de arroz, constantemente miraba hacia la sala y podía ver a los niños sentados como si fueran pequeños muñecos, eran pequeños ¿no deberían de dar lata o jugar?, asi que se acercó hasta donde estaban y los miro con tristeza, tal vez no recordaran nada, pero al parecer lo único que recordaban era que debían "comportarse", asi que subió a la habitacion tomo una gran manta y varios juguetes, bajo y la coloco en el piso, junto con los juguetes, pelotas, osos, carritos, muñecas… Tomo a los niños y los coloco en la manta y por primera vez les mostro una dulce sonrisa

Zero: pronto estará lo que cocine, asi que mientras pueden jugar

Todos lo miraban extrañados, un noble o un sangre pura no debía jugar solo aprender, Zero los miro y tomo un pequeño elefante de felpa para acercárselo a Shikki y comenzar a restregar el peluche en su pancita haciendo ruidos extraños, Shikki comenzó a reírse y lo tomo para después comenzar a estrujarlo, a Rima y a Ruka les dio un par de muñecas y estas comenzaron a jugar, asi con confianza Aido, Kain, Takuma y Kaname comenzaron a tomar los juguetes y pronto pudo escuchar risas

Era extraño, ahora que lo pensaba, jamás los había oído reír, recordó que el e Ichiru a un que fueran cazadores tenian sus momentos en los cuales jugaban, asi que no comprendía que clase de vida les daban a ellos, Seiren quien ya había llegado, solo miraba sorprendida como reían y disfrutaban de jugar, aunque tambien pudo adivinar los pensamientos de Zero

Seiren: un Noble solo tiene el deber de aprender todo lo necesario para hacer que su familia siga con una posición dentro del gremio o bien para poder servir con eficiencia a los sangrepura, un sangrepura debe ser un perfecto líder por eso tiene como deber y obligación estudiar y aprender todo lo necesario y un rey no debe de mostrar fragilidad, no puede ser caprichoso, no puede tener amigos, debe ser educado para liderar a todos, es la vida que llevamos

Zero: es… penosamente triste, los cazadores sabemos lo que es reír, jugar, tener amigos… no pensé que ustedes fueran educados asi

Seiren: no todos corren con la suerte de ser libres como lo son los humanos o incluso ustedes, en eso los envidio, nosotros no conocemos otra cosa que no sean los deberé y obligación que conllevan nuestro apellidos

Los niños reían y jugaban, comenzando a correr por la sala, comportándose como lo que eran en ese momento, unos pequeños, Zero regreso a la cocina y comenzó a preparar todo, una vez listo, fueron a la sala donde comieron todo lo que Zero les había preparado, Seiren se ofreció a lavar lo que habían utilizado, asi que Zero a pasos lentos guio a los niños hasta llegar a la caballeriza, donde saludo a su hermosa Lili y a la cual le pidió que cuidara de los niños, Lili relincho para después comenzar a olfatear a los pequeños y darles pequeños lengüetazos en aceptación, Zero los llevo a la parte trasera del establo y ahí vieron un corral lleno de conejos, los niños entraron en compañía de Zero y este pudo ver como los perseguían para jugar nuevamente

Kain tomo a un conejo de color blanco y se lo llevo a Zero quien lo recibió con una sonrisa, Kain sonrió para ir nuevamente con los demás y seguir jugando, Zero solo se limitó a observarlos y acariciar la pequeña cabeza del conejo

Seiren: he dejado todo limpio

Zero: gracias ¿Qué paso con Yuuki?

Seiren: Isaya-sama le llamo la atención muy fuerte, le dijo que era irresponsable y que su actuar daba mucho que desear, le dijo que la ayudaría con sus estudios, pero que nunca la aceptaría como futura reina, Yuuki-sama se molestó y le grito que cuando Kaname regresara a la normalidad haría que lo castigara, se puso muy altanera

Zero: cambio mucho

Seiren: si, incluso Kaname-sama ya había pensado hacer que regresara a la Academia para ver si su comportamiento se corregía, se volvió altanera, soberbia, creída y engreída solo por llevar el apellido Kuran pensó que podía hacer lo que quisiera, tambien se volvió caprichosa y despectiva hacia las personas

Zero: cuando era humana, era buena y pensé que en verdad se preocupaba por los demás, pero tambien me di cuenta que poco a poco comenzaba a envidiar la vida que ustedes llevaban pensando que todo era lujo, viajes y tener una vida despreocupada, asi que no me sorprende que haya cambiado tanto

Seiren: solo Kaname-sama hablo conmigo una vez, estaba arrepentido de despertarla, porque ya no quedaba nada de la Yuuki que él amaba y antes de venir a la Academia ya había pensado en cancelar su compromiso con Yuuki-sama

Kaname corrió hasta donde estaba Zero y Seiren pero antes de llegar cayó al suelo comenzando a llorar, Zero se levantó rápido y lo cargo para comenzar a consolar su llanto

Zero: todo esta Kaname, no pasó nada, vamos no llores

Kaname: buaaaaa hip hip

Zero: no llores cariño, te caíste por estar jugando, esas caídas son normales, no llores, vamos regálame una sonrisa

Kaname dejo de llorar para mirar a Zero quien le sonreía y brindaba una calidez muy linda, asi que sonrió para después besar la mejilla de Zero, Zero se sorprendió pero volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa y beso su mejilla haciendo que Kaname riera, después pudo sentir un jalón en su pantalón y vio que Aido se estiraba para que tambien lo cargara, asi que se agacho y lo cargo

Zero: ¿tu tambien quieres un beso?

Aido asintió jugando con sus pequeñas manitas y Zero no pudo evitar reír dejando un beso en aquella mejilla regordeta, ambos pequeños comenzaron a besar cada uno la mejilla de Zero, sin embargo después Zero ya no sabía qué hacer, pues Shikki, Kain, Ruka, Rima y Takuma tambien querían ser cargados, Zero tuvo que sentarse en el pasto para poder estar con todos

De madruga regresaron a la casa del director, Seiren se quedó con los pequeños mientras Zero iba a la cocina a preparar la comida, pronto el teléfono de la casa sonó y Seiren fue la que lo contesto

Seiren: residencia Cross

Cross: Hola Seiren, habla Cross, ¿cómo van las cosas por allá?

Seiren: todo está bien director, Kiryuu está cuidando bien de todos, ha sido muy amable

Cross: ¿enserio?

Seiren: si, incluso los pequeños se han encariñado con Kiryuu, en especial Kaname-sama, Aido y Kain

Cross: vaya, eso sí que ha sido una sorpresa

Mientras Seiren se encontraba hablando con Cross, Zero termino de preparar la comida y la dejo cociendo para ir con los pequeños, quienes estaban por caer de sueño, asi que bajo varios futones y los acomodo en la sala para ir recostando a los pequeños y taparlos, viendo como habían caído rendidos, después de jugar tanto

Seiren termino la llamada pero algo los alerto, haciendo ue se preocuparan

Zero: Niveles E

Seiren: yo me encargo de ellos

Zero: no, tú te quedas aquí, crea una barrera y protégelos a ellos, yo iré

Zero salio de la casa, hasta correr a las afueras de la academia, donde se sorprendió al ver tantos niveles E, saco a Bloody Rose y comenzó a dispararles, pero lo sorprendente era ver que por cada tres que eliminaba cinco más aparecían, no le dejaban otra opción, asi que hizo que Bloody Rose entrara en segunda fase fusionándose con su cuerpo, los niveles E se lanzaron contra el pero las vides de Zero salieron de forma rápida y certera atravesando a todos, Zero cayo de rodillas, pues era mucha la energia que empleaba, pero pudo sentir un aura conocida, se extrañó pero luego pensó que tal vez se había equivocado, asi que se puso de pie, Bloody Rose estaba en su mano asi que la guardo para regresar a la casa de Cross

Al llegar pudo ver como todos los niños se habían despertado y estaban hechos un mar de lágrimas, pero en cuanto vieron entrar al cazador, Kaname, Aido y Kain corrieron hacia él, Zero como pudo los cargo a los tres para llevarlos a la sala y tratar de tranquilizarlos

Seiren: sintieron una explosión de tu energia y al no verte se asustaron

Zero: lo siento, no quise asustarlos, pero tenía que patear a los malos

Kain: ¿poque pateas a dos mados?

Zero: bueno porque no pueden entrar a este lugar

Kaname: ¿etas latimado?

Zero: no, estoy bien

Aido: eles a sange

Zero se miró y efectivamente tenía sangre en su brazo, pero era normal cuando hacía que Bloody Rose entrara en su segunda fase

Zero: pero estoy bien, quédense aquí con Seiren iré a bañarme

Zero dejo a los pequeños y subió a darse un baño rápido, para poder bajar y darles de comer, asi entre cuidados, preparar comidas, biberones, bañarlos, jugar con ellos y cosas más, pasaron dos largas semanas

Yagari y Cross regresaron y al entrar a la casa Yagari recibió un pelotazo, haciendo que cayera al suelo, y que sobre el pasara un pequeño batallón de niños, Cross se hizo hacia un lado viendo como salían despavoridos los niños, Zero salio corriendo detrás de ellos, cosa que llamo la atención de Cross y después de Yagari al recomponerse del súbito ataque

Zero: he dicho que regresen, me vale un comino que no les gusten las calabazas y las zanahorias, van a comérselas o dejo de llamarme Zero Kiryuu

Cross: ¿Qué pasa?

Seiren: los niños no quieren comerse las calabazas ni las zanahorias, Zero los ha perseguido por 15 minutos, pero abrieron la puerta y escaparon

Zero atrapo a Ruka y a Shikki y se los dio rápido a Seiren, quien sin pena ni gloria los bajo para que corrieran de nuevo, era divertido ver al cazador perseguir a esos demonios

Asi que cuando Zero atrapo a Takuma y a Kaname, se dio cuenta de que Shikki estaba corriendo nuevamente

Zero: Seiren eres una traidora

Seiren: es divertido verte lidiar con ellos

Zero: traidora

Zero veía a todos los niños seguir corriendo pero eso no dudaría mucho, tendría que usar por primera vez lo que aprendió de Cross

Los niños vieron como Zero cayó de rodillas, tapándose la cara con ambas manos y comenzaba a llorar diciendo cosas…., Yagari dejó caer su cigarro, Cross se quedó con la boca abierta y Seiren estaba atónita

Zero: no puedo creerlo, mis pequeños no quieren mi comida, es porque me odian, snif, snif, snif, mis bebes me odian, me duele tanto mi corazón, snif, snif, snif, voy a morir, esto es terrible, me odian tanto que por eso no quieren comer lo que les preparo con tanto amor, snif, snif

Los pequeños se detuvieron y vieron como las lágrimas escurrían del rostro de su "mami", asi que se habían acercado a Zero, no querían que llorara

Ruka: si te quelemos

Rima: no lloles, comele todo

Aido: me comele todo, no lleles

Takuma: no muelas, comelemos todo

Rápidamente los niños entraron a la casa y se sentaron en sus sillitas para comer todo lo que Zero les había preparado, Zero se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas

Zero: no puedo creer que haya tenido que usa esa táctica

Yagari: ¿no estabas llorando?

Zero: claro que no, solo estaba actuando, algo debía aprender del director y funciono

Seiren: eso es trampa

Zero: no, a eso se le llama ser más inteligente

Zero ingreso a la casa para ver como los pequeños habían terminado de comer, todos los pequeños se pusieron de pie para abrazar a Zero de las piernas y disculparse por hacer que pensara que no lo querían, Zero los había disculpado haciéndoles prometer que no volverían a hacer aquello

Después de un largo tiempo los pequeños habían ido a dormir la siesta en sus futones, Cross y Yagari les decían como había estado su viaje y que habían podido conseguir todos los ingredientes para la pésima y que la comenzarían al día siguiente, por su parte Seiren les conto en altercado entre Isaya y Yuuki al ser regañada y Zero les conto como habían estado con los niños esas dos semanas

Sin embargo algo que ellos no percibían estaba sucediendo con los pequeños, ellos de alguna forma durante su siesta estaban recobrando sus memorias como adultos, y por fin, recordaron que gracias a la estupidez de Yuuki ahora eran unos infantes de tres años que estaban siendo cuidados por Zero Kiryuu, a lo que todos habían despertado de golpe, al mirarse supieron que no había sido una pesadilla, era la realidad

Kain soltó un gemido ahogado al ver sus manitas y al ver como todos eran unos simples niños, Zero escucho el pequeño gimoteo y miro a todos despiertos, con cara de susto, se acercó hasta Kain y lo cargo, para sorpresa de los demás pequeños

Zero: ¿Qué sucede cielo? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Kain solo asintió, pues era extraño sentir tanta calidez de parte del cazador, pero sobre todo esa bendita y hermosa sonrisa solo lo hacía querer que el cazador no lo soltara, todos los demás miraban a Kain y a Zero, el cazador sonreía tiernamente, mientras besaba la mejilla de Kain y lo llevaba a su pecho para acunarlo

Zero: no pasa nada cariño, solo fue un feo sueño ¿quieres algo?

Kain: bedito, mas beditos

Zero: asi que quieres besitos ¿eh?

Kain: shi

Zero comenzó a besar las mejillitas que con cada beso se ponían rojitas, Aido no aguanto al ver que su primo fuera besado por Zero, asi que se levantó para ir y darle un buen punta pie al cazador, pero Zero al ver que este se acercaba lo tomo para cargarlo y darle tambien algunos besos

Zero: para ti tambien tengo cariño, no te enojes

Aido se sintió extraño, el cazador era cálido y se sentía bien estar con él, asi que se dejó hacer, mientras Kain lo fulminaba con la mirada

Yagari: parece que quisiera fulminarlo, creo que no le agrado que besaras al rubio

Zero: claro que no, ¿verdad cielo?, porque eres un niño muy bueno

Kain se sonrojo hasta las orejas y eso no pasó desapercibido por Seiren, Kain se abrazó al cuello de Zero y de ahí no había poder humano que lo despegara, Aido hizo lo mismo, definitivamente no le iba a dejar al cazador

Kaname estaba analizando toda la situación y recordando los cuidados que Zero había tenido hacia ellos, el tambien quería seguir sintiendo ese calorcito y ni Aido, ni Kain se lo iban a quitar, por lo tanto debía usar una técnica infalible… llorar

Kaname: buaaaa… aaaah… buaaaaa

Zero volteo a ver a Kaname y se levantó entregándole a Cross a Kain y a Aido y fue por Kaname, lo cargo y comenzó a acurrucarlo, pues no dejaba de llorar

Zero: ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿tu tambien tuviste una pesadilla?

Kaname: no

Zero: ¿te duele algo?

Kaname: pancita

Zero: ustedes no enferman ¿sientes algo más cariño?

Kaname: sed, lelen lientes

Zero: ah… creo que… ¿Cross?

Cross: es lo más seguro, pero no podemos darle los comprimidos, a esta edad bueno… deben consumir la sangre de sus padres, pero…

Zero: iré a mi recamara, no tardare

Kaname miro a Kain y Aido de reojo y les dio una sonrisita altanera, ambos niños abrieron los ojos, Kaname les había quitado a Zero, eso no se iba a quedar asi, trataron de bajar de los brazos de Cross pero no los dejos y los llevo con los demás, para que Seiren los cuidara en lo que él y Yagari comenzaban a calentar la comida

Seiren: a mí no me engañan, ya recordaron todo y ahora quieren hacer una competencia por Kiryuu para ver quien se lo queda

Kain: nalie te va cleel

Seiren: ya lo veremos

Aido: Zelo es mio

Kain: Zelo es mio

Ruka: no les hala caso y menos cuanlo legesemos a sel gandes

Rima: siempe lo tatamos mal, no los quela

Shikki: fuimos malos

Takuma: pelo Kaname eta haciendo lo mimo

Seiren: solo no lo lastimen, Kain, Aido, Zero no es un juego, no pueden tratarlo mal

Aido: me quelale con Zelo y lo hale feliz

Kain: yo sele quien lo haga feliz, Zelo se casala conmigo

Por su parte Zero entro a su habitacion y coloco un sello en la puerta, lo que menos quería era despertar la sed de los otros pequeños, asi que se retiró su suéter para despejar su cuello

Zero: bien cariño, si quieres puedes beber de mí, aquí donde esta vena, debes pasar tu lengua para adormecer el área y luego deja salir tus colmillos y muerde para que puedas beber, cuando termines deber lamer la zona que mordiste para que deje de sangrar

Kaname asintió, Zero lo cargo un poco y Kaname con delicadeza lamio el cuello de Zero y después con mucho cuidado incrusto sus colmillos para poder comenzar a beber la sangre, era deliciosa, dulce pero sin llegar a empalagar, con un ligero toque a fresas, era la sangre más deliciosa que Kaname hubiera bebido

Zero: solo pasaba su mano por la espalda del pequeño Kaname, esperando a que terminase de beber, una vez que termino, Zero le limpio la boquita con un pañuelo y lo cargo para regresar a la sala donde estaban todos los pequeños despiertos, dejo a Kaname con los demás y se fue a colocar las cosas en la mesa

Kaname: los oi, Zelo sela mio y se casala conmigo, yo lo hale feliz

Kain: ya lo velemos

Sido: si ya lo velemos, no se los dejale

Zero: Seiren ya está todo listo, vengan pequeños, es hora de comer

Aido: Zelo, ¿velda que cuando quesca te casalas conmigo?

Kain: no Zero sela mi esposa, Zero ¿te casalas conmigo?

Kaname: no, Zelo es mio y sela mi eposa ¿Zelo te casalas conmigo?

Zero: jajajajaja si claro que si corazones, me casara con ustedes cuando sean grandes y sere su esposa

Seiren: no creo que sea buena idea que digas eso

Zero: ¿Por qué no? Además cuando Cross y Yagari reviertan el hechizo, ellos no recordaran nada

Seiren: pero…

Zero: pero nada, además lo dicen porque están pequeños y están apegados a mi

Seiren: recuerda que te lo advertí… (Pensamiento interno: aunque sera divertido ver cómo te libras de esta)

Kain/Aido/Kaname (pensamiento interno): lo has prometido y ni creas que te libraras de mí, además no lo olvidare porque ya recordé todo, Zero Kiryuu serás mío

Ruka (pensamiento interno): sera una boda espectacular ¿Quién se ganara su corazón?

Rima (pensamiento interno): tendré que ir planeando una gran boda, además de la ropa, invitaciones… que emoción

Takuma/Shikki (pensamiento interno): esto sera un desastre, tendremos que cuidar que no roben su pureza estos pervertidos

Bien dicen que hay que pensar antes de hablar y Zero se llevara una sorpresa…..

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **GANANDOSE EL CORAZON DEL CAZADOR**

Para Cross y Yagari era demasiado extraño ver que Aido, Kain y Kaname lloraran cada vez que eran alejados de Zero, no querían despegarse de él ni medio centímetro, más extraño aun que los infantes se lanzaran miradas asesinas cada vez que Zero le prestaba atención a uno de ellos en particular, más extraño aun que en ese preciso momento que Zero había ido al baño se estuvieran viendo con aquellos ojos rojos y las mejillas infladas en un claro mohín de molestia.

Yagari: ¿y ahora que les pasa a estos? Parece que quisieran asesinarse

Cross: pues no lo sé, es como si tuvieran una competencia para ver quien llama más la atención de Zero

Yagari: ya quiero que esto termine

Cross: no te quejes solo ha pasado un mes, además quien cuida de ellos es Zero con la ayuda de Seiren, dentro de un mes la poción estará lista y podremos dárselas

Yagari soltó un suspiro, de verdad no sabía cómo Zero aguantaba cuidar de los mocosos sin replicar algo, sin embargo Kaname, Kain y Aido habían escuchado que solo des quedaban 30 dias exactamente para regresar a ser adultos, por lo tanto debían ganarse rápidamente al cazador

Seiren podía ver las pervertidas intenciones de aquellos tres, pero no podía hacer nada, ella había tratado de advertírselo a Zero pero no le hizo caso, ahora sería divertido ver qué pasaría con el

Zero regreso y se sentó en uno de los futones para seguir cuidando de los niños, Kain había ido a la cocina por un poco de puré de manzana que Zero les hacía, el ya había planeado algo y era tiempo de ejecutarlo, asi que camino cerca de Zero y cuando estuvo cerca del cazador, "accidentalmente" tropezó sobre Zero batiendo a ambos con el puré, Kain hizo el gesto de llorar, pero Zero lo levanto rápido para cargarlo y evitar que llorara

Zero: no llores cielo fue un accidente ¿te lastimaste?

Kain: no, pelo etamo dudios

Zero: cierto, creo que tendremos que tomar un baño tu y yo… Seiren te encargo que cuides de los demás, no tardare

Seiren: está bien

Kaname y Aido tenian la cara roja, Kain se bañaría con Zero y lo vería desnudo, el muy tarado se les había adelantado, Takuma y Shikki se miraron, era tiempo de intervenir, asi que Takuma distrajo un poco a Seiren y sin que nadie lo notara Shikki se escabullo y comenzó a subir por las escaleras de forma lenta pero segura

En la habitacion Zero ya había sacado ropa limpia para Kain y para él, asi que lo cargo e ingreso al baño, lleno la tina y coloco un poco de burbujas con aroma a menta, una vez la tina estuvo lista, quito las prendas de Kain y lo metió a la bañera, luego procedió a quitarse su ropa y para Kain era todo un deleite, pues Zero tenía un cuerpo delgado pero marcado y definido, extrañamente el cazador tenia curvas de tentación, una piel blanca, sin imperfecciones, sin marcas y ni un solo bello, definitivamente era hermoso, vio como Zero colocaba algunos patitos de hule para después verlo con una sonrisa.

Zero ingreso a la tina y comenzó a lavar el cabello de Kain y luego el suyo para después enjuagarlo, pero Kain no se quedaría solo bien, asi que con la excusa de ser solo un niño sin malas intenciones, comenzó a moverse por la tina **"jugando"** a chapotear el agua, asi que tomando a Zero desprevenido se sentó en su regazo, para comenzar a moverse de forma descarada haciendo que Zero soltara un gemido, no podía culparlo el solo era un pequeño niño inocente "que estaba juagando con sus patitos"

Zero: aaaahg… Kain… cielo… aaaahg no, no te muevas asi

Kain no le hacía caso pero cuando iba a frotarse más, sintieron como alguien se había lanzado hacia Zero, haciendo que Kain se hundiera y tragara agua, Zero se asustó al sentir unos bracitos, pero rápido tomo a Kain para alzarlo, el niño se veía aturdido y como no, casi se ahoga

Shikki: yo tamben quelo mañame

Zero: jajajaja eso ya me quedo claro cielo, aunque mojaste toda tu ropa, ven, te la voy a quitar

Kain estaba que fulminaba a Shikki pero el niño solo lo ignoro, Zero le quito toda la ropa mojada y después lo baño, una vez listos vacio el agua de la bañera y la lleno nuevamente después de haberse enjuagado, salio del agua dejando a los niños para que jugaran un poco mientras él iba a secarse y a vestirse

Kain: ¿poque me intelumpites?

Shikki: Zelo es casto y pulo, no lejademos que lo pelvieltan

Kain inflo sus mejillas, estaba molesto, pues habían estropeado su plan, Zero ingreso con un par de toallas para sacarlos del agua y taparlos, mientras los cargaba y llevaba a la habitacion para vestirlos

Al caer el amanecer los pequeños estaban que se caían de sueño y esta vez era turno de Takuma para intervenir, cuando Zero llevo a todos a dormir, supo por la mirada de Aido que estaba tramando algo

Takuma: no quedo domi solo, tego mielo

Zero: ¿quieres dormir conmigo?

Takuma: si

Zero: bien, entonces ven acá pequeño

Zero cargo a Takuma y se lo llevo en brazos para su habitacion, los otros tres solo esperaban para poder hacer de las suyas pero al entrar Zero se llevaron la decepción de su vida, traía a Takuma entre sus brazos y este le agarraba con fuerza

Zero se recostó, sin soltar al pequeño Takuma, quien no se soltó para nada de Zero, sabía que si lo hacia esos tres meterían mano en él y Zero Kiryuu debía llegar virgen, casto y puro al matrimonio… después de unas horas Kaname pudo sentir que Zero estaba profundamente dormido

Kaname: ¿Qué hashes aquí?

Takuma: cuido de Zelo, usteles son unos pelveltidos, no lo van a tocal

Con esas palabras dichas se acomodó mejor sobre Zero y este por instinto lo atrapo aún más, pues aun dormido sabía que estaba cuidando de Takuma y no podía dejar que el pequeño callera de la cama, asi que se colocó de lado y lo siguió abrazando, Kaname, Kain y Aido suspiraron pesadamente y se acomodaron en la cama quedando rápidamente dormidos

… **.MANSION KURAN….**

Isaya: he hablado con Cross, la poción va de maravilla y los pequeños están siendo muy bien cuidados por Zero

Yuuki: eso es bueno Isaya-san

Isaya: espero que hayas aprendido la lección jovencita, porque de ahora en adelante quien te supervisara sere yo, y ahora que te he bajado esos humos de diva, espero que te comportes adecuadamente y sobre todo espero una disculpa para todos

Yuuki: lo lamento mucho, es solo que… aaaah… no sé en qué momento se me subió el ego por las nubes, sé que es por eso de la decisión del Consejo el haber anulado mi matrimonio con Kaname, me he portado de la forma más infantil y superficial, lo lamento mucho Isaya-san

Isaya: eres joven, es normal cometer estos errores, peor de ahora en adelante yo hare que vayas por buen camino y asi puedas ayudar a tu hermano a llevar las riendas de la sociedad vampírica, ya no serás su esposa, pero siempre serás su hermana

Yuuki: solo espero que encuentre a la persona adecuada

Isaya: yo tambien lo espero

Yuuki había entendido a base de reprimendas que estaba mal en su comportamiento y pensamiento, las consecuencias debía aceptarlas y demostrar que era capaz de ayudar a su hermano y a la futura pareja que el eligiera, le dolía, sí, pero se lo había ganado y con creces

… **ACADEMIA CROSS…**

Las cosas en la academia habían seguido su curso, Takuma y Shikki cuidando de la pureza de Zero, Kaname, Kain y Aido haciendo planes, regalándole pequeños detalles a Zero que ellos mismos hacían y tambien recibiendo reprimendas de Seiren

Seiren: falta poco para que regresen a la normalidad

Zero: lo sé, creo que me encariñe demasiado

Seiren: tal vez te recuerden

Zero: espero que no, sera lo mejor, si ellos recuerdan los cuidados que les di, me odiaran más, se sentirán asqueados al saber que yo cuide de ellos, que un Nivel E…

Seiren: no pienses eso, nosotros estábamos equivocados, eres una buena persona Zero, puedo decir que incluso eres mejor que nosotros, tienes un gran corazón, a pesar de todo lo que te hicimos, los desprecios, las ofensas y todo aun asi decidiste cuidar de todos, por primera vez nos dejaste ser libres, nos permitiste sonreír, soñar, y creo que por primera vez todos sentimos lo que es ser cuidado con amor y esmero, otra persona los hubiera abandonado a su suerte, tal y como lo hicimos cuando Yuuki-sama despertó, en verdad eres una persona excepcional

Zero: no creo ser todo lo que dices Seiren

Cross: Zero estamos listos, hay que darles la poción

Zero: bien, acabemos con esto Cross, recuerda tu promesa

Cross: si, puedes ir a una misión a donde quieras, asi no pensaras tanto en lo que paso Zero

Todos entraron al dormitorio de la luna, todos los pequeños estaban sentados en los sillones y a lado de cada uno se encontraba una muda de ropa, Zero ingreso al lado de Seiren y les dedico una dulce sonrisa, una que jamás podría volver a darles, los pequeños lo miraban con tristeza, solo esperaban poder hacerse amigos del cazador, aunque tres pensaban en ser algo más que amigos de Zero, lucharían por él, Zero se acercó a cada de uno y les dio un beso en la frente, se había encariñado demasiado con todos ellos, si algún día los volviera ver, sabría que debería de tratarlos como en el pasado, aunque esto le resultara doloroso

Cross, Yagari, Seiren y Zero comenzaron a darles los biberones, la poción tardaría en hacer efecto un par de minutos, pero eso le daría tiempo a Zero de irse del lugar, sin embargo no fue necesario esperar demasiado, la energia de varios Niveles E se hizo presente, Zero miro a todos y con semblante serio, saco a Bloody Rose, tomo a Hiel la espada que era de Ichiru y se encamino, sabían perfectamente bien que los Niveles E que habían estado apareciendo era a causa del aroma de la sangre de los infantes, lamentablemente no eran cinco o seis, solían llegar en grupos de cincuenta o sesenta

Zero: yo me encargo, ustedes terminen, si alguno pasa podrán destrozarlo

Los pequeños miraban preocupados como se iba el peliplata, Kaname, Aido y Kain solo querían que esa poción los cambiara ya, debían de proteger al cazador, Kaname podía sentir más presencias que se acercaban, ahora era cuando más ansiaba ser un adulto, Ruka, Rima, Takuma y Shikki que se habían encariñado con Zero tambien querían volver a la normalidad lo más rápido que se pudiera, tenian que salvar al que ahora consideraban un amigo y una "madre" de cierta forma, a su mente acudían recuerdos del cazador

Zero siempre les dedicaba sonrisas dulces, abrazos cálidos, comida deliciosa, postres por haberse portado bien y obedecer, cuentos y canciones de cuna, pero sobre todo amor y calidez, no podían dejar que nada le pasara, ahora le querían

 **LOS DE WATTPAD PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO DESDE AQUÍ, EN AMOR YAOI LES DEJO EL LINK:**

watch?v=fN_ZPUpiE5Q&index=3&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA

Zero salio corriendo del lugar, se adentró al bosque usando su velocidad vampírica, al llegar a los límites de la academia se quedó helado, eran demasiados, pero aun asi debía detenerlos, clavo a Hiel al piso y se quitó su gabardina dejando que esta se la llevara el viento, la volvió a tomar, los niveles E comenzaron a ir en su dirección y comenzó a disparar corriendo hacia ellos, sus disparos eran certeros pero tambien con la ayuda de Hiel los atravesaba de forma rápida, no podía perder el tiempo

La batalla se estaba alargando y la poción no hacia efecto, podían escuchar el sonido de la Bloody Rose siendo disparada, Zero seguía con su lucha, se estaba cansando y estaba herido, pero no podía dejar que los niveles E avanzaran más, aun no sentía la potente energia de Kaname o de alguno de los nobles, al parecer no tenía más opción

Simultáneamente en la sala todos los niños comenzaron a emitir energia, estaban cambiando a su forma adulta, pero esta energia se mezclaba con una que ya antes habían sentido, aquella era la misma energia que destruyo a Rido, los pequeños cambiaron de forma rápidamente, la energia de Zero se estaba incrementando, estaba a punto de usar la segunda fase de Bloody Rose pero a un nivel aún más potente

Sintieron miedo, por primera vez en sus largas vidas sintieron miedo, rápidamente se vistieron y salieron a una velocidad impresionante, siendo seguidos por Cross, Yagari y Seiren quienes tambien estaban preocupados, Zero aun no dominaba a la perfección la segunda fase de la Bloody Rose, a lo lejos pudieron ver una silueta muy conocida que luchaba contra los niveles E, pero su miedo incremento

Zero había caído de rodillas, estaba lleno de sangre, tenía demasiadas heridas, tenian que llegar hasta donde estaba el, pero…

Estáticos, asi es como se encontraban, los niveles E habían saltado sobre Zero, sin embargo el cazador en un último esfuerzo dio un salto más alto pero este dejo salir miles de vides plateadas de su brazo para atravesar a todos y cada uno de ellos, sin embargo en el proceso y por la cercanía de los niveles E, las vides tambien habían atravesado el cuerpo de Zero

Solo podían ver como los niveles E se convertían en polvo, Zero había quedado atravesado por varias vides, lo único que hizo Zero fue mirar hacia donde estaban ellos, la poción había servido, ellos no lo recordarían, asi que cerro sus ojos, estaba cansado, había utilizado toda su energia. Zero se desplomo cuando las vides desaparecieron, todos corrieron hasta donde él estaba, el primero en llegar fue Kaname trato de hacer que reaccionara pero Zero no respondía, lo tomo entre sus brazos para llevarlo rápidamente hasta su habitacion, Cross y Yagari entraron con él, mientras los demás esperaban afuera

Cross: esto está mal, está perdiendo mucha sangre y las heridas no cierran

Yagari: no pensé que se arriesgara a que las vides lo atravesaran, debemos cerrar las heridas

Kaname: yo me encargo de eso, si le doy de mi sangre se recuperara pronto

Yagari: no puedes, si acaso que lo haga otro de los chupasangre

Kaname: mi sangre es más efectiva, lo

Yagari: entiende que no puedes

Kaname: ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso quiere dejarlo morir?

Cross: no es eso Kaname, veras cuando eran infantes tú fuiste el único en presentar sed y quien te estuvo alimentando fue Zero, si le das beber tu sangre, formaras el Lazo completo con el, estarías unido a Zero toda la eternidad, tu amas a Yuuki

Kaname de alguna forma se sentía feliz, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, al parecer Kain y Aido tendrían que lidiar con haber perdido, el seria el único en amar a Zero, sería el único en hacerlo feliz, sería **SU** Zero para toda la eternidad, asi que sonrió

Bajo la atenta mirada de Yagari y de Cross se sentó a un lado de Zero para sostenerlo con un brazo, mordió su muñeca hasta hacerla sangrar y dejo que el líquido carmesí cayera en los labios de Zero, al ver que el cazador no la bebía, llevo su muñeca hasta su boca y volvió a morder para succionar la sangre y dársela a beber a Zero por medio de un beso, repitió la operación varias veces hasta ver como pronto las heridas se cerraban

Yagari y Cross no lo podían creer, Kaname estaba formando el Lazo de Sangre con Zero, pudo sentir como el cazador reaccionaba un poco, asi que lo acerco hasta su cuello y Zero al estar casi inconsciente y por inercia mordió el cuello de Kaname, mientras que Kaname sin importarle la presencia de Yagari y de Cross mordió el cuello de Zero

Ambos bebían la sangre contraria al mismo tiempo, ya no había marcha atrás, ahora estaban unidos por toda la eternidad, Zero volvió a caer dormido, era normal, ahora solo debían esperar a que despertara y que su cuerpo fuera asimilando el cambio, ya no sería un nivel E... despertaría como un sangrepura

Aido: no es justo, yo de verdad quería a Zero, Kaname-sama se aprovechó del Lazo incompleto, no es justo

Kain: al parecer Kaname-sama tenía ventaja sobre nosotros

Ruka: solo falta que Zero lo acepte, es tan terco que no le importara que exista el Lazo de por medio

Rima: ya verán que lo aceptara, ¿Por qué mejor no comenzamos a planear la boda?

Shikki: yo te ayudo Rima

Takuma: yo creo que Zero querrá golpear a Kaname-sama

Seiren: apoyo esa idea

Cross y Yagari vieron como Kaname tomo a Zero entre sus brazos y se adentró a lo que parecía el baño, salieron de la habitacion aun sin creer lo que estaba pasando, frente a ellos podían ver a los vampiros aun preocupados, asi que Seiren fue la que les dijo que ellos recordaban todo y la pelea entre Kaname, Aido y Kain

Yagari: ahora entiendo porque esas miraditas de asesinos que se enviaban

Cross: supongo que no es tan malo después de todo Yagari

Yagari: se supone que soy "El Ángel de la Muerte" y ahora resulta que tengo por yerno a un chupasangre… mejor me voy a dormir

Yagari salio del lugar, estaba cansado y debía procesar la información, Cross se despidió de todos mientras los nobles tambien se iban a sus habitaciones

Kaname lavo el cuerpo de forma delicada, ahora Zero era lo más preciado para él, admiro la belleza se esposo y cuando termino de lavarlo, lo llevo a la habitacion donde lo seco bien y lo vistió con una de sus pijamas de seda, Kaname se adentró al baño y se dio un largo baño, al salir se colocó el tambien una pijama de seda

Ahora solo debía esperar el despertar de su dulce cazador, un pequeño error de Yuuki los había llevado a conocer más a Zero y aprender a quererlo, pero tambien a amarlo

Kaname: lo más seguro es que cuando despiertes me darás una paliza, pero no me importa siempre y cuando seas feliz a mi lado Zero

Los dias habían pasado normales, Kaname y Cross habían ido por Yuuki para contarle todo lo ocurrido, al parecer Isaya era una buena influencia para la joven, quien acepto con singular alegría la unión de su hermano, tambien dieron aviso al Consejo Vampírico, estos no estaban muy contentos pero tuvieron que aceptar la unión de buena gana ante la amenaza de Cross de ejecutarlos lentamente si algo le pasaba a su pequeño Zero, y La Asociación de Cazadores tambien se resignó ante la unión, Cross y Yagari eran de temer, lo habían dicho, no se tentarían el corazón si dañaban a su pequeño hijo

Los jóvenes nobles se mudaron de regreso a la Mansión Kuran, todos se turnaban para cuidar atender y cuidar a Zero y más cuando Kaname no se encontraba, dos meses habían pasado en los cuales Zero seguía en su letargo, sin embargo los cambios ya comenzaban a hacerse presentes, su aroma y aura habían cambiado por completo, sus facciones eran aún más finas y delicadas, y su cabellos plateados se esparcían delicadamente en aquella cama, largos hasta la altura de su cintura

El despertar estaba cerca Kaname podía sentirlo, un mes después todos se encontraban en la habitacion del sangrepura, Shikki sostenía aquel muñeco de felpa en forma de Elefante, Takuma una jirafa, Rima y Ruka unas muñecas de trapo muy lindas, Aido una ballenita, Kain un León, Seiren un patito y Kaname un panda, todos hechos por Zero, era la forma en la cual querían decirle que lo recordaban

Cross y Yagari estaban cerca de la cama, todos estaban mirando al cazador, pronto este comenzó a parpadear, la luz era un tanto molesta y no podía distinguir donde estaba, sus recuerdos fueron procesados rápidamente, La tontería de Yuuki, el cuidado de los vampiros, la poción, la batalla contra los niveles E, parpadeo varias veces, estaba acostado en una suave y mullida cama, el techo no era el de su habitacion, tampoco era el de la enfermaría

Poco a poco su vista se aclaró y se sentó en la cama, frente a él se encontraba, Yagari y Cross, quienes se hicieron a un lado y pudo ver que ahí estaban los pequeños a los cuales había cuidado, pero ya habían regresado a su forma normal, Zero se sorprendió al ver lo que llevaban en sus brazos, aquellos muñecos de felpa y las muñecas que les había hecho… pero lo que más le impresiono fue la sonrisa que todos le dedicaron, sincera, honesta

Seiren: te lo dije, eres una buena persona Zero

Ruka: gracias, es muy bonita, me gusta mucho, jamás tuve una y esta sera mi mayor tesoro

Rima: es linda, pero necesitara que le confecciones más ropita

Takuma: es lindo, me gustó mucho

Shikki: quiero otro para que se hagan compañía

Aido: prometiste casarte conmigo… pero te perdono no hacerlo solo si cocinas algo muy rico

Kain: lo mismo digo, ya no podrás ser mi esposa, a cambio quiero varios postres

Kaname: gracias Zero, eres la única persona que nos dio cariño y comprensión… no podía dejar que murieras, asi que te di de mi sangre, ¿puedes sentirlo?

Zero se llevó su mano a su pecho, podía sentir el cariño de Kaname, habían formado el Lazo de Sangre con él, miro a todos aquellos nobles que hasta hace poco el cuido con tanto cariño y las lágrimas no pudieron ser retenidas, sus labios formaron una enorme sonrisa los miro y pudo ver en aquellos ojos a los pequeños que cuido.

Kaname: ahora eres mi esposo Zero… ¿aceptas serlo y darme la oportunidad de hacerte inmensamente feliz?

Zero: yo…..

 **EPILOGO**

Desde el balcón podía admirar el atardecer, el viento suave y cálido con el aroma del mar, le daban una sensación de paz, pronto pudo escuchar unos leves gimoteos, se levantó de su lugar y se adentró a la recamara que compartía con su esposo desde hace tres años, camino hasta donde estaba una pequeña cuna y miro a su hermoso hijo, viendo como este sonreía al verlo, lo tomo con mucho cuidado y tambien tomo una pequeña cobija, salio de la habitacion para salir al jardín, sentándose en un mecedora, arrullando a su pequeño

En ese momento al ver a su hijo recordó todo lo que había tenido que pasar para ser feliz, su pequeño jugaba con sus manitas, balbuceaba y hacía gestos extraños, otra persona había sentido como habían abandonado la habitacion asi que los siguió y pudo admirar a su esposo e hijo combinados con el paisaje, jamás pensó tener una familia como la que tenía ahora, pero lo agradecía

Zero: ¿en qué piensas?

Kaname: en lo que me costó hacer que me aceptaras, la paliza que me diste cuando te enteraste del Lazo del Sangre, el día en que por fin te hice mío, o cuando me diste la noticia de que estas en cinta

Zero: ni me lo recuerdes, estaba aterrado, ni siquiera sabía que fuera Doncel

Kaname: pero eso fue bueno, Hiden es hermoso

… **..TRES AÑOS ATRÁS…..**

Kaname: ahora eres mi esposo Zero… ¿aceptas serlo y darme la oportunidad de hacerte inmensamente feliz?

Zero: yo… voy a matarte maldito bastardo, ¿Cómo es eso de que formaste un Lazo de Sangre conmigo?

Zero se había levantado de la cama, estaba molesto y todos podían ver un pequeño tic en su ojo, asi que todos se pusieron detrás de Cross y Yagari…

Kaname: estabas desangrándote y tus heridas no cerraban

Zero: es normal imbécil. Bloody Rose me atravesó, solo debían esperar y ella misma cerraría las heridas, Cross lo sabe perfectamente

Cross: jajajajaja creo que se me olvido Zerito

Zero: COMO DEMONIOS SE TE PUEDE OLVIDAR ALGO ASI, AHORA RESULTA QUE ESTOY CASADO CON ESTE IMBECIL

Kaname: aun asi tú prometiste que serias mi esposa, que te casarías conmigo cuando fuera mayor y para tu información ya volví a ser mayor

Zero: yo… yo no sé de qué me estás hablando

Kaname: de la promesa que hiciste

Zero: yo… yo jamás te… te he prometido nada

Kaname: claro que si, Yuuki se equivocó con su hechizo y nos convertimos en unos niños de tres años, tú cuidaste de todos nosotros y prometiste que te casarías conmigo que serias mi esposa

Zero: ¿pero…?

Seiren: yo te lo advertí y no me escuchaste

Zero: eres una traidora debiste decirme que sabían todo… por Kami me vieron desnudo y hacer cosas vergonzosas

Seiren: trate de hacerlo, varias veces

Zero: debiste insistir

Seiren: es divertido ver que harás ahora

Zero tenía un enorme tic en el ojo, estaba rojo de la vergüenza, asi que lo único que supo hacer fue salir corriendo hasta llegar a casa de Cross y encerrarse, no quería que lo vieran ni por error, estaba avergonzado y mucho

Kaname: se escapo

Yagari: yo mejor voy a la Asociación, necesito una misión esto fue mucho para mi

Cross: ¿quieres que te avise cuando se casan?

Yagari: si, nos vemos, avísame con tiempo y pobre de ti Kuran, puedes jurar que te desollare si lo haces sufrir

Cross y Seiren se miraron para comenzar a reír, definitivamente Kaname la tendría difícil y más ahora que las clases estaban por comenzar, Kaname por ese día dejo que su esposo hiciera su berrinche, pues tenian que arreglar todo para la presentación de Yuuki

Kaname al llegar a la mansión Kuran lo primero que hizo fue darle una severa regañada a Yuuki por su imprudencia, después de que Isaya le notificara sobre las tutorías, Kaname les hablo sobre su Lazo de Sangre de Zero y todo lo que vivieron ese tiempo

Yuuki: vaya… pues de algo sirvió mi error hermano, ahora tienes un esposo muy guapo, asi que no puedes quejarte

Takuma: en eso tiene razón, Zero es muy hermoso

Aido: pero Kaname hizo trampa, no nos dio la oportunidad de conquistar a Zero, lo tomo para el solo

Yuuki: jejejeje definitivamente Zero hubiera tenido muchos problemas con ustedes tres

Ruka: ahora lo importante es hacer que acepte a Kaname-sama y que nos deje acercarnos a el

Shikki: Yuuki tu sabrás de algo que le guste a Zero, ustedes vivieron muchos años juntos con el Director

Yuuki: bueno… le gusta mucho leer, le encanta la sopa de verduras, ama montar en Lili, tambien le gustan las motocicletas, el chocolate semi-amargo es su preferido, les gusta mucho el pastel de fresas, el café, las manzanas y el pudin

Rima: estamos en problemas, ninguno de nosotros sabe cocinar y Yuuki-sama tambien es pésima en la cocina

Kain: sera complicado y más porque en unos dias comienzan las clases y es la evaluación de Yuuki-sama

Isaya: por eso no se preocupen yo iré con ella, ustedes regresen a la Academia y hagan lo mejor que puedan

Yuuki: cierto hermano, suerte, yo hare mi mayor esfuerzo, asi que puedes estar tranquilo

Kaname sonrió definitivamente Yuuki había vuelto a ser la de antes, pero lo mejor era que aceptaba su relación con Zero, todos salieron de la Mansión para regresar a la Academia, tendrían muchas que hacer

Isaya: puedes dejar de mentir, ya había pensado que era ilógico que aprendieras todo tan rápido, asi que porque mejor no me dices la verdad

Yuuki: jejejeje de descubrió Isaya-san

Isaya: recuerda que soy siglos más grande que tu

Yuuki: bueno la verdad es que no me equivoque en el hechizo, estaba cansada de que se odiaran tanto, asi que lo primero que hice fue fastidiar a Kaname, Zero tiene un gran corazón y si los veía vulnerables no solo haría que se llevaran bien ellos dos, sino que tambien haría que los demás vieran la gran persona que es Zero y que es injusto odiarlo, este tiempo que viví con ellos, trate de que lo entendieran pero como no lo hicieron, tuve que hacer algo muy desesperado, además tambien Zero es muy terco y orgulloso, pero creo que todo saldrá bien

Isaya: bueno supongo que entonces no habrá problema alguno en tu examen

Yuuki: no para nada jejejeje

Los nobles y Kaname ingresaron a la Academia, estarían quedándose en la Antigua residencia, para no estar con los otros estudiantes, Zero por su parte había estado esquivándolos hábilmente, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano debía darle la cara a Kaname pero aún no se sentía preparado

Durante los siguientes dias por más que trataban de acercarse a Zero eran olímpicamente esquivados, Zero en verdad deseaba que no recordaran nada, para el sería más fácil, pero tambien admitía que le daba gusto que lo quisieran de alguna forma, ese día estuvo con su ronda habitual, pero un leve olor a quemado llamo su atención, asi que fue directo a la residencia antigua, vio que de la cocina salía mucho humo asi que entro corriendo, ahí los nobles estaban tosiendo por todo lo quemado, asi que se apresuró a abrir todas las ventanas, apago el horno y saco lo que se había quemado

Zero: ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Shikki: un pastel, pero se quemo

Zero: esto huele a sal, no puede ser un pastel

Rima: creo que tome la bolsa equivocada

Zero: ustedes no saben hacer nada de esto que estaban pensando ¿acaso querían quemar el lugar?

El humo se había disipado y Zero pudo ver mejor, todos los nobles estaban llenos de harina, mezcla, el lugar estaba echo un caos.

Rima: no queríamos quemar nada, es solo que… que bueno…

Zero: está bien, no importa

Zero suspiro pesadamente, no quería entrar en detalles, más bien tenian que limpiar el lugar

Zero: hay que limpiar su desastre

Todos asintieron, Zero saco un listón de la bolsa de su pantalón y ato su cabello, con eso echo se colocó un mandil y comenzó a decirles lo que debían hacer, asi que en poco tiempo terminaron de limpiar el lugar, Zero pudo notar el recetario y que trataban de hacer un pastel de fresas, tal vez porque él se los había preparado y tal vez extrañaban el sabor del postre, Zero les dijo que fueran a asearse mientras el terminaba de lavar lo utensilios que quedaban, ellos asintieron, al parecer suplan había fallado.

Zero saco los ingredientes que quedaron, prendió el horno, lavo las fresas, preparo la mezcla y la virtio en un molde, todo esto era visto por Kaname, quien había bajado al sentir a Zero

Kaname: ¿preparas pastel?

Zero: si, al parecer querían uno y trataron de hacerlo ellos mismos, no deberías dejar que ingresen a la cocina, son un peligro en ella

Kaname: pensé que no deseabas vernos ya que nos sigues odiando, no entiendo porque ahora les preparas el pastel

Zero: en primer lugar vine porque olí el humo, en segundo lugar creo que es estúpido decir que los odio cuando ya saben que ya no es asi y en tercer lugar dudo mucho que encuentren alguna pastelería abierta a esta hora, por eso lo estoy preparando

Zero termino de cortar las fresas y coloco el molde dentro del horno, Kaname solo sonreía al ver que Zero no podía ignorar la torpeza de los nobles, pero más bien no podía ignorar el hecho de querer cuidar de ellos por la forma en la que antes lo hacia

Los nobles comenzaron a sentir el deliciosa aroma de la vainilla, asi que salieron de sus habitaciones, tal vez no habían podido preparar el pastel para el peliplata, pero al menos habían logrado estar con él y al parecer ahora era Zero quien cocinaría para ellos, el bajar se percataron de que Kaname se hallaba en el lugar, vieron como Zero picaba algunos vegetales, mientras que algunos fideos se estaban cociendo, asi que fueron a sentarse y esperar a que todo estuviera listo, una vez que Zero termino de cocinar, les sirvió a todos y vio que comían incluso aquello que no les gustaba

Kaname: ¿no comerás?

Zero: no debo irme, ya es tarde

Shikki: quédate a comer… por favor… no sabe igual si te vas

Ruka: es verdad, no sabe igual… perdón por todo lo que dije antes, no quiero que me odies más… perdón por todo lo malo que te dije he hice

Zero: bien… puedo quedarme un rato más… de todas formas yo… ya no los odio… no podría

Ruka se acercó hasta donde estaba Zero y le dio un abrazo, Zero revolvió sus cabellos con una mano, asi que se sentó con todos a cenar, al igual que Ruka los demás se disculparon con el peliplata y este acepto sus disculpas, al terminar la cena se despidió de todos, Kaname lo acompaño hasta la casa de Cross

Kaname: ¿entonces a mi tambien me perdonas?

Zero: si, solo falta algo mas y te perdonare por completo

Kaname: ¿y qué es?

Zero: esto…..

Zero ingreso con una radiante sonrisa, Cross ya sabía que esa sonrisa no era buena, solo se presentaba cuando Zero hacia algo muy, pero muy malo

Los nobles estaban en la sala cuando vieron llegar a Kaname, lo único pudieron hacer fue una mueca de asombro y dolor… definitivamente no querían estar en sus zapatos

Takuma: creo que no te dejo tan mal

Kaname: tambien creo lo mismo… nunca pensé que Zero golpeara tan fuerte

Kaname Kuran futuro Rey de los Vampiros, ahora sabía lo que era el terror, recordaría de ahora en adelante nunca hacer enojar a su peliplata o llevarle la contraria, Zero le había dado un puñetazo en la cara y luego de eso todo se volvía confuso, golpes, patadas y al final la sonrisa más hermosa y terrorífica que jamás había visto y esas palabras… o si esas palabras jamás las olvidaría… "vuelve a hacer algo sin mi consentimiento y la parte que hace que seas hombre va a desaparecer de forma muy dolorosa"

Kaname: me iré a descansar, Takuma te quedas a cargo

Takuma asintió y Kaname se fue a descansar. Los dias siguientes pasaron normales pero los nobles ya podían conversar o estar con Zero, Kaname había ido a la audiencia y examen de Yuuki, esta lo había pasado satisfactoriamente, por lo que el día que Kaname hiciera la presentación de su esposo, tambien presentarían a Yuuki para entregarle su titulo

Kaname llego ese día a la academia con una grata sonrisa, pronto podría presentar a Zero como su esposo, sin embargo se detuvo y frunció el ceño… oh no, eso sí que no, SU Zero estaba siendo abrazado por un desconocido, asi que camino más rápido y cuando estuvo cerca alejo a su peliplata de aquel desconocido y lo abrazo de forma posesiva

Kaname: ¿Con que derecho abrazas a MI ESPOSO?

Zero: Kaname no seas infantil, él es Kaito Takamiya un amigo y solo vino a felicitarme, al parecer ya todos saben de tu estupidez y que ahora soy tu esposo

Kaname: oh siendo asi agradezco la felicitación, ahora si me disculpas, nos retiramos

Kaname tomo a Zero como un vil costal de papas, mientras este pedía ayuda a Kaito, sin embargo de su gran amigo solo alcanzo a escuchar un "disfrútalo", para acto seguido sentir como había caído en algo suave y como sus labios eran atrapados en un demandante beso

Zero: es… espera… Kaname… mmmgh

Kaname: no me detendré y no esperare, es mejor demostrarte mi amor Zero, asi que solo disfrútalo

El cazador abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Kaname, besándolo tiernamente, con un pequeño grado de pación, pero algo era seguro para él, le gustaba ese beso, le había gustado desde el primer segundo en el que poso sus labios en los de él, poco a poco se dejó llevar por el beso, sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y comenzó a corresponderlo moviendo muy tímidamente su lengua, comenzando a jugar junto con Kaname.

Gracias a la abertura de sus labios, es como pudo acceder más fácilmente a su boca, mostrándole todo el amor que sentía por él y por supuesto lo más importante, su amado Zero había comenzado a corresponder, tímidamente, con inseguridad, pero lo hacía, no lo podía creer, sus lenguas comenzaban a jugar, los dos querían tomar el control del beso, aquello hizo que los dos chicos quisiesen más, asi que con ternura y agilidad quito la camisa de Zero bajo sus labios hasta donde se encontraba el pezón rosado de Zero, lo miro a los ojos y luego regreso a su objetivo, succionándolo, lamiéndolo, algunas veces mordía, pero no tan fuerte, solo lo suficiente para complacerlo, mientras con la otra mano pellizcaba y acariciaba su otro botón, luego intercambiaba de pezón y volvía a empezar, por otro lado su pierna se pasaba deliberadamente por encima de su entrepierna rozando el miembro del chico, que empezaba a perder poco a poco la conciencia de sus actos. Kaname bajo su mano libre y la metió por debajo de sus bóxer, tomo el miembro del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo, Zero gimió eh intento intensificar esos movimientos moviendo las caderas, estaba a punto de correrse cuando esas caricias lo abandonaron y el castaño regreso a sus pezones, pero eso no era suficiente para que el pudiera liberar esa tención que sentía.

Kaname termino por quitar las prendas que aún quedaban de sus cuerpos para bajar hasta la cintura del menor dejando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su objetivo, el cual engullo escuchando los dulces gemidos de su esposo, acelero la felación y de un momento a otro Zero se corrió dentro su boca, Kaname tomo toda la esencia para después mirar a Zero, quien estaba con la respiración entre cortada, los ojos vidriosos y totalmente sonrojado

Zero miro como su amado había tragado toda su esencia haciendo que se ruborizara aún más, Kaname se posiciono en medio de Zero, con una mano tomo su miembro y lo puso en la entrada de Zero mientras que con la otra lo tomo de la cadera, de una sola embestida entro por completo en Zero, este dio un grito de dolor y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos, las cuales Kaname lamio

Kaname: lo siento, pero era mejor asi, pronto pasara el dolor mi amor

Zero: lo sé, te amo Kaname

Kaname: y yo a ti Zero

Zero comenzó a besar a Kaname y momentos después movió su cadera dándole a entender que podía comenzar y asi lo hizo, las embestidas eran suaves y lentas pues no quería lastimar a su amado, pronto los gemidos de placer por parte de Zero hicieron que Kaname comenzara a embestirlo más rápido

Zero: aaaah aaaah

Kaname: tan estrecho, Zero siento que vas a devorarme por completo

Zero: más fuerte Kaname aaaah

Kaname: aaaahg… mmmh

Las embestidas, el sudor de sus cuerpos, los gemidos y el sonido del choque de la piel era sin duda la música más hermosa que Kaname podría haber escuchado… Kaname salio del cuerpo de Zero pata voltearlo y ponerlo en cuatro para comenzar a penetrarlo nuevamente, las estocadas se hicieron más profundas y Zero gemía más fuerte, podía sentir como Kaname entraba por completo dentro de él

Zero: Kaname quiero… quiero estar… sobre ti… aaaah Kaname aaaah

Kaname salio nuevamente de Zero y se recostó en la cama subiendo encima de el a Zero quien tomo el miembro de Kaname para nuevamente ponerlo dentro de él, Zero subía y bajaba ayudado por Kaname, unidos por un beso fogoso y el sonido de las penetraciones era tan excitante que pronto para Zero vino un glorioso orgasmo con el cual hizo que Kaname sintiera como sus paredes se apretaban y sin poder evitarlo Kaname termino dentro de él, Zero cayó encima de Kaname quien lo recibió con amor entre sus brazos

Esa había sido una de sus primeras entregas de amor y por supuesto de estas había siempre más y más, dos años después gracias a unos extraños síntomas de Zero y un par de estudios se enteraron que el joven era doncel y no solo eso, sino que estaba esperando un hijo

Para Zero la noticia había sido hermosa al igual que para todos, pero tambien había sentido miedo y angustia, sin embargo con los cuidados de Kaname, sus padres, los nobles y Yuuki había llevado un embarazo sano y seguro, para Kaname le día que nació su pequeño, aseguro que esas horas habían sido las más largas de su vida, pero al ver a su esposo sano y salvo y ver pro primera a su hijo, se juró cuidarlos y protegerlos y sobre todo jamás dejar que algo malo des sucediera

…

Zero: Hiden se parece a ti

Kaname: solo el cabello, saco tus hermosos ojos y creo que sacara tu carácter mi amor

Zero: tal vez… que te parece si salimos con Hiden

Kaname: me parece una buena idea ¿adónde quieres ir?

Zero: te parece bien una cena italiana

Kaname: perfecto… siempre iré a donde tu vayas, a tu lado amándote por la eternidad

Zero: yo igual mi hermoso chupasangre

FIN


End file.
